


Let The Stars Fall Where They May (i lost my lover today)

by CaptainLeBubbles



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4507677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLeBubbles/pseuds/CaptainLeBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharkface is dead. His lovers are left to pick up the pieces of a new life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let The Stars Fall Where They May (i lost my lover today)

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in the same verse as [The Price of the Stars](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4305975).

Sharkface is dead.

The mercs are dead too, but Stasney barely registers that. Oh, he's glad, somewhere deep in the part of him where Stockholme hadn't yet settled in, where he still knew and loathed the two men who took everything from him as _monsters_. But that all seems unimportant in the face of the knowledge that Sharkface is dead.

Price is silent. The remaining pirates- a skeleton crew- are silent.

Price leaves.

Stasney follows- he doesn't want to be alone right now, and he doesn't trust the remaining pirates to not hurt him, now that Felix and Sharkface aren't there to protect him. Many of them are still former prisoners, after all, who would love the chance to hurt one of the guards that they hated so much.

“What happens now?” Stasney asks, once they're back in Price's quarters. Price turns a look on him, soft and pitying, and Stasney frowns. “What do we do now?” he asks again.

“ _You_ will be going down to the planet,” Price says. “Beg for asylum, and refuge. You were just a prisoner of the mercs, you were not working for them of your own will. Tell them that. Chorus is rebuilding now. You can start fresh there.”

“But-” That stressed _you_ concerns him. “You're coming with me, right?”

Price just shakes his head. “I was  _not_ working with the mercs against my will- and the Freelancers will recognize me if they see me.”

“They don't have to know!” Stasney takes Price's shirt in both hands, pulling himself close to the other man, a note of desperation in his tone. “We'll find you some armor- you won't say anything in front of them- we'll get you a new name- please- please don't leave me. I've lost everything else and I- I don't want to be alone.”

Price's face is eerily impassive as he pushes Stasney away gently. There's a forced calmness to his expression, like he's barely holding on. Stasney remembers, finally, that though _he_ may have been just a part of their sex life, Price and Sharkface were lovers and the man has just lost that. That he's alone now, too.

“We can both start fresh,” Stasney says. “I know I wasn't much to you and Sharkface- I know I was just a plaything for the both of ya- I- I can still be that for you. I don't expect anything else. I don't need you to- to- you don't need to have feelings for me or anything. I just don't want to be alone.” His voice cracks on the word. _Alone_. He's been alone since the moment the mercs stepped onto the ship and killed his family.

“You've become dependent,” Price says, impassive and soft. He sounds like he's talking to a patient, and that infuriates Stasney enough to grab his shirt again and pull him closer.

“I don't care! Yes, okay, yes, I'm dependent! Can ya blame me? I lost _everyone_. My best friend, my roommates, my lover- and now I lost Sharkface and maybe y'all didn't love me but ya still treated me like I mattered and ya took care of me when I was grieving and so now I'm dependent but I'd rather be dependent than alone so _please_ , just come with me. I'll tell 'em that you were forced to work for the mercs, I'll tell 'em ya didn't have a choice. _Please_.”

The word is strangled and desperate and broken, and he buries his face in Price's shirt rather than let the man see the tears forming. Price brings a hand up to the back of his neck, brushing at Stasney's hair comfortingly.

“Okay,” he finally says, so quiet that Stasney isn't sure he heard him properly. Stasney sniffles against his shirt, and leans back to look at him.

“Ya mean it?”

“Yes. I'll figure out what to do about the Freelancers when we come to them.” He combs gentle fingers through Stasney's hair, pulls him close into a comforting hug. “You were never 'just' a plaything for us,” he says quietly. Stasney just sniffles, wrapping his arms around Price's middle and clinging tight. Price kisses the top of his head. “We wouldn't have brought you into our bed if you were.”

*

**Author's Note:**

> This is how I cope okay


End file.
